Treecko
Treecko (Japanese: キモリ Kimori) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Treecko are small, bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. They have two dark green, leaf-like tails, and a red underside, similar to its evolutions Grovyle, and Sceptile. Each of its hands and feet have three digits. It has bright yellow eyes and skinny reptilian pupils. The bottom of its feet is sticky, enabling them to cling to things. It has a dark cyan skin with two red tails. Under its mouth is tan color and the color of its belly. Natural abilities All Treecko, and all Grass-type starters, have the ability Overgrow, which allows it to use -type moves at 50% additional damage if its HP is below 33%. In the Dream World, Treecko's ability Unburden doubles its speed in battle once it's held berry is consumed, assuming it is holding a berry. Tiny spikes located on each of Treecko's digits allows it to stick to and climb walls with ease. Evolution Treecko evolves into Grovyle once it reaches level 16. Grovyle evolves at level 36 into Sceptile. Game info Locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Pound]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 5 |'Absorb'|20|100|25|Grass|Special|Clever|4|0}} 9 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 13 |'Mega Drain'|40|100|15|Grass|Special|Clever|2|3}} 17 |[[Pursuit]]|40|100|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|1}} 21 |'Giga Drain'|75|100|10|Grass|Special|Clever|1|4}} 25 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 29 |[[Slam]]|80|75|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 33 |[[Detect]]|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|1|0}} 37 |'Energy Ball'|90|100|10|Grass|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 41 |Quick Guard|—|—|15|Fighting|Status|Cool|2|0}} 45 |[[Endeavor]]|—|100|5|Normal|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 49 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Horsea, Seadra, Kingdra, Tropius|80|100|10|Normal|Special|Cool|1}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime * Ash's Treecko * Stephanie's father's Treecko * Sawyer's Treecko Treecko first appeared in the episode ''Get the Show on the Road!, where it was introduced to May as one of the Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch. In the episode Tree's a Crowd, Ash caught a Treecko which would later evolve twice into a Sceptile. It usually puts a twig in its mouth. Trivia *Treecko, Snivy and Chespin are the only -type starter Pokémon not able to learn Razor Leaf. *It is one of the four Grass type starters to not walk on all fours, the others being Snivy, Chespin and Rowlet. Origin Treecko's appearance is based heavily off of a gecko or lizard. More specifically, it is likely based on a leaf-tailed gecko. Etymology Treecko's English name comes from combining the words "tree" and "gecko". Names in other languages Its Japanese name, Kimori, comes from combining the words "ki" (tree) and "yamori" (gecko). Gallery 252Treecko AG anime.png 252Treecko AG anime 2.png 252Treecko AG anime 3.png 252Treecko AG anime 4.png 252Treecko AG anime 5.png 252Treecko AG anime 6.png 252Treecko AG anime 7.png 252Treecko Dream.png 252Treecko Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams.png 252Treecko Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams 2.png 252Treecko Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 252Treecko Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png 252Treecko Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 252Treecko Pokemon Channel.png 252Treecko Pokemon Colosseum.png 252Treecko Pokémon PokéPark.png 252Treecko Pokémon HOME.png Treecko-GO.png it:Treecko Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon